El heredero de Slytherin
by LooneyMoony
Summary: Otro ataque ha ocurrido, nadie sabe que está pasando, y todos se preguntan quién será el heredero de Slytherin, todos están asustados y no saben que hacer, y estas alumnas de Ravenclaw no son la excepción.


_**Antes de empezar:**_

_**1.- Los personajes mencionados y el mundo en el que se desarrolla no me pertenecen, son de J. K Rowling, Warner y otros.**_

_**2.- Se aceptan críticas constructivas, ya que siempre busco mejorar, gracias por leer :)**_

**—————–––————————————————**

Había un gran alboroto en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw cuando el profesor Flitwick salió de ahí, les acababa de avisar a todos que la razón por la que se había cancelado el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff era un ataque ocurrido a dos estudiantes, Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, y Penelope Clearwater, una prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-Ya atacaron a alguien de nuestra casa.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Van a cerrar la escuela?

Eran algunas de las cosas que decían los estudiantes, que no podían ocultar su angustia, estaban realmente asustados, hasta ese momento los ataques no habían sido para nadie de su casa, aunque sabían que era cuestión de tiempo.

-Creo que le diré a mis padres que vengan por mi - dijo de pronto Grace, una vez que ella, Annie, Marie y Ellie se sentaron en un rincón apartado de la sala común.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Porqué? - le contestó Ellie - Los profesores no han dicho nada de cerrar la escuela, están haciendo todo lo posible para arreglarlo.

-Si, tranquila, además, por muy mal que suene, están atacando a los hijos de muggles, no a nosotros - dijo Marie.

-Ahm, yo soy hija de muggles, bueno al menos mi padre es muggle - dijo Grace casi en un susurro.

-Oh, lo siento, creí que habías dicho que tu padre trabajaba en San Mungo.

-El es mi padrastro, mi padre biológico es muggle, pero nos dejó poco después de que nací, cuando mi madre le contó que era bruja y que posiblemente también yo lo sería, no es algo agradable de contar, por eso no lo había mencionado - todas la miraron consternadas, a pesar de que Annie y Ellie ya sabían esto, no la habían escuchado contarlo tan apesadumbrada.

-Pero ese no es motivo para irte, tal vez el heredero de Slytherin no sepa esto, no creo que tenga un radar, no es algo que... se note - dijo Ellie tratando de animarla aunque no sonaba muy convencida.

-Puede que tengas razón - respondió Grace - pero Harry no conocía a Penelope, ¿o si?

-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Es enserio? Grace, él no abrió la cámara, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo - dijo por fin Annie, que hasta el momento había estado muy callada.

-¿Y como estas tan segura? - respondió Grace algo molesta - No porque lo idolatres quiere decir que no lo sea.

-Yo no lo idolatro, por Dios - dijo Annie herida al escuchar a su amiga hablarle así- solo digo que no me parece que él sea el heredero.

-Pero no tienes pruebas, solo son suposiciones tuyas, en cambio, todas lo vimos hablar parsel, esa si es una prueba.

-Claro que no, además porque atacaria a su amiga entonces ¿eh?

-Porque está loco Annie, es un demente que abrió la cámara para deshacerse de los hijos de muggles - no se dieron cuenta en que momento se levantaron y empezaron a gritar, y de pronto la sala estaba en silencio mientras todos las observaban, Annie ya no respondió nada y Grace se levantó y se fue a la habitación, seguida por Ellie y Marie.

-¿Estas bien? - Annie levanto la cabeza, ya que se había recostado en la mesa cubriendose la cara con los brazos mientras lloraba, ya había pasado un rato y tuvo que entornar los ojos para distinguir quien era la que le hablaba.

-Ah, si, gracias- respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos.

-Toma - dijo Padma ofreciendole un pañuelo.

-Gracias - dijo sonriendo apenas.

-Que feas están las cosas ¿verdad? - Annie solo asintió - Parvati dice que en Gryffindor están peor, ya sabes, por Harry Potter, todos creen que el abrió la cámara y huyen de él.

-Pobre, no me imagino lo que debe estar sintiendo.

-Si, bueno, si es que él no lo hizo.

-¿Tu también Padma? - dijo Annie irritada.

-No, lo siento, solo que no entiendo porque estas tan segura de que no fue así.

-Porque no es lógico.

-Pero... hablo parsel.

-Eso no prueba nada - dijo Annie cada vez más molesta.

-Perdón Annie, solo quiero entender, no quería molestarte - dijo Padma levantándose de la mesa.

-No, perdón, siéntate, no estoy molesta - le respondió Annie más tranquila - es solo que no me aparece justo que ataquen a alguien de esa manera, sin siquiera estar seguros de nada.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón - respondió Padma mientras se volvía a sentar - pero tienes que admitir que todo apunta a que así es.

-No estoy tan segura de eso, mira, primero, el año pasado Harry se arriesgó junto con Granger y Weasley para salvar la escuela, no es lógico que después de eso haya abierto la cámara para aterrorizarnos.

-Mm buen punto.

-Si, y hablando de Granger, tampoco es lógico que la haya atacado, tú los has visto, tu hermana los conoce, son muy buenos amigos.

-Mm pues si, es verdad.

-Y además, él también está asustado, se nota demasiado, realmente no creo que entienda que está pasando tampoco.

-Mm si, es cierto.

-Lo ves, todo tiene sentido, no se porque Grace no lo entiende, siempre ha sido de las que le buscan una explicación a todo, no se porque ahora no lo hace.

-Tal vez, porque ella también está asustada - Annie la miro sorprendida, no se había puesto a pensar en eso, estaba tan ocupada queriendo demostrar que Harry no era el heredero, que no se había puesto a pensar en lo que su amiga estaba pasando, y se sintió terrible, de pronto, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y Padma la abrazo.

Al día siguiente, Annie quiso hablar con Grace, pero ella no la miraba si quiera, en clases solo le hablaba si era necesario, y se sentaba lo más lejos posible, pero en la hora de la comida algo pasó, vieron como Harry se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor y tanto él como Ron Weasley estaban muy abatidos, eran expresiones que no se podían fingir, realmente les preocupaba su amiga, luego Annie miro a Grace casi con la misma expresión y esta le sonrió levemente. Después de comer tenían un rato libre, así que, luego de que el profesor Flitwick llevara a los estudiantes a la sala común se sentaron en su rincón de siempre.

Al principio no se dijeron nada, solo se sentaron sin saber bien que hacer, Annie fue la primera en hablar.

-Lo siento Grace, de verdad, no me di cuenta lo mal que estabas.

-No te preocupes Annie - le respondió está sonriendo - además, creo que tienes razón, Harry no puede ser el heredero, él no atacaria a su propia amiga, nadie lo haría... y tampoco creo que sea un demente - esto último lo dijo en tono de broma y ambas se rieron.

-Me alegro que te dieras cuenta, la verdad es que no tiene cara de ser un loco -contestó Annie.

-No, la verdad es que no, de hecho es simpático, entiendo porque te gusta.

-Que no me gusta -dijo Annie riendo de nuevo - solo me agrada.

-Ya se, ya se, solo bromeaba.

-Mas te vale - respondió Annie mientras ambas sonreían - creo que ya estás mejor ¿verdad?

-Pues, en realidad, sigo algo asustada, pero no quiero irme, las extrañaría demasiado.

-Pero si sientes que estarías más segura en tu casa nosotras entendemos, de verdad.

-Tranquila Annie, aquí estoy bien, confío en los profesores, no te preocupes, además, soy buena bruja, me puedo defender - dijo esto último intentando sonreír pero no pudo ocultar su miedo

Annie se dio cuenta, y mientras la abrazaba le dijo.

-Si me preocupo, eres como mi hermana Grace, y te vamos a proteger, no se como, pero lo vamos a hacer.

Ante esas palabras Grace la abrazo aún más fuerte y casi rompe a llorar, pero en ese momento iban bajando de las habitaciones Ellie, Marie y Padma, que las habían dejado solas para que hablaran.

-Ay que bueno, ya todas somos amigas de nuevo - dijo Marie y corrió a unirse al abrazo.

-Ya iba siendo hora - dijo Ellie que también fue a abrazarlas.

-Bueno, me alegro que sean amigas de nuevo, pero tenemos clase, la profesora Sprout ya nos debe estar esperando afuera.

-Ay Padma, no arruines el momento - dijo Marie bromeando, y todas se soltaron y caminaron a la entrada de la sala, Annie miro a Padma antes de salir y le dijo muy bajito.

-Gracias por haberme hecho entrar en razón.

-Para eso somos las amigas - le respondió, y ambas salieron de la sala sonriendo, pensando que aún sin saber lo que pasaría con el heredero y si los ataques continuarían, lo importante era, que ninguna estaba sola, y se iban a cuidar entre ellas como pudieran.


End file.
